ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Museum Mayhem (Reboot)
Museum Mayhem is the 16th episode of the rebooted series, Brandon 10. Plot In a crummy old warehouse, a few crates filled with scraps can be seen along with a table with several blueprints and schematics on it. A shadow overcomes the some of the plans on the table as a figure approaches it and grabs one of the plans. He looks at it throughly then drops it down, showing that the Creator is the one who had picked up the plans. The Creator: Bah! With plans like these, I'll never be able to defeat accursed brat, Brandon 10. He paces back and forth in front of the table and rests his hand on his chin. The Creator: I think to think of something more... innovative. Something so different that not even he would see it coming. Something.... He stops when he realizes he has stepped on something. He looks down at his feet and sees an brochure, showing off a recently opened art museum. The Creator then gains a sinister smirk on his face. The Creator: ...creative. The warehouse is then seen from the outside, a moment later, with flashes of lights and machinery sounds being seen and heard from within the warehouse. As well as some maniacal laughing. Theme Song The next day, Brandon can be seen walking through the town with Coco. Brandon: I'm just saying a body slam definitely counts as a way to end a fight. Coco: As if you could perform wrestling moves. Brandon: I dunno, I've been practicing. Coco: What? On your own? Brandon: Yeah, it has been a little harder to do. Computer isn't exactly the most physical person. Coco laughs. Coco: Oh, I've missed this. Brandon, chuckling: What? Coco: Y'know this- just hanging out. Brandon: You act like it's been years since we've did this. Coco: I know it hasn't been long but I'm so used to us just hanging out on a daily basis ever since summer vacation started. Brandon: Nah, I get that you need to some time to yourself. I could only tell the same joke over and over so many times. Coco: Well, it's probably for the best, considering my hero status has been revoked. (shows Omnitrix Mark II) Brandon: Yeah, I've gotta get that fixed somehow. Having a partner out there watching my back could definitely come in handy. Some screaming is then heard in the short distance, catching their attention. A mechanized robot is then seen terrorizing the public. Coco: What? Like now? Brandon: Yup. While the robot doesn't seem to have any offensive abilities, it is stomping around and trashing public property like benches and fire hydrants. Brandon: Alright, I've gotta stop this thing. Keep an eye out. Coco: Yeah, sure. Brandon dashes off into an alley way and hides behind a dumpster. He activates the Omnitrix and turns the dial. Brandon: Alright, which one of you guys are good at dealing with giant robots? A rolling object is then heard approaching Brandon. Brandon, confused, turns his head and sees a small ball rolling towards him. It then activates and sends out an electric pulse that zaps him. Brandon, getting shocked: HRKT! He then falls over. Coco turns his head from the front of the alleyway and sees Brandon fallen over on the ground. Coco: Brandon? From the shadows of the alleyway, the Creator emerges and takes Brandon. Coco: Hey! Coco chases after him but a robot soldier emerges from the shadows and fires a blast at Coco. He dodges and takes cover behind the other side of the dumpster. The Creator: Make sure we aren't followed, my robotic soldier. The Creator then disappears into the shadows, carrying Brandon, while the robot soldier advances forwards, scanning the area for any signs of Coco. Coco breaths in heavily as he hides behind the dumpster, hearing the approaching foot steps of the robot. He then looks around and sees a metal pole on the ground. He then looks at it with some determination. The robotic soldier then looks around the corner of the dumpster, ready to fire when Coco whacks its hand away with the metal pole, redirecting the blast. The robot soldier is then ready to use its other hand to blast him but Coco kicks the robot's arm away. He then brings the pole around, hitting the robot in the face, bringing its head down. He then turns around and jams the metal pole into the robot's head just as it turns to look back at him. The robot then sparks up until it just suddenly stops; dropping the ground. Coco takes a breath, looking at the taken down robot. He then looks into the shadows, ominously. Later, Brandon is seen lying on a checkered floor. He then slowly begins to wake up. Brandon, groaning: Uh... why do I feel like I got hit by lightning? Brandon leans up and holds his head. He then looks around, seeing himself inside an art museum. Brandon: O-kay? So I guess I'm having one of those dreams again. The Creator, over a speaker: More like a living nightmare, Brandon 10. Brandon: That voice... Creator, is that you?! The Creator, over a speaker: Aww, and I here I thought you wouldn't remember me. Brandon: Well, you are the only bad guy that's seriously into robots. So we're doing the whole kidnapping and fighting robots thing again? The Creator, over a speaker: Not quite! You may have bested The Park but The Museum will definitely be the end of you, this time. Brandon: Dude, if you want to destroy me so badly- why didn't you just do it in the alleyway? The Creator, over a speaker: What do you take me for? Some random street thug? No. Destroying you is not without purpose if I can not display my genius, my robotic advancements and, most importantly, my creativity. And what's a more creative fate than finding your doom in a museum, destroyed by someone else's creations. Brandon turns and sees a double door to his right. He then gets up and approaches the doors. The Creator, over a speaker: I wouldn't do that if I were you! Those doors are laced with a highly armed explosive. The only way you're escaping this place is by surviving a trip through the museum. Brandon: So the red light means it's armed? The Creator, over a speaker: What? Brandon: There's like a red light here at the side of the door, with some wires connected to it. I take it that's the detonator. The Creator, over a speaker: Yes- uh- red means armed. Give me a moment... The red light then switches to green. The Creator, over a speaker: Okay, NOW- you're not getting out of those doors. (laughs) Brandon looks up, at what he presumes is where the speaker is located, with an annoyed glare. He then looks down and ahead of himself. Brandon: Alright, let's do-seum this. The Creator, over a speaker: R-Really? Do-seum? Brandon: Shut up, man. That sounded better in my head. Brandon runs forwards and enters a hall, with some paintings hung on the walls and some statues positioned in the center. Brandon: Alright, doesn't seem so bad. Brandon walks through the hall, looking at the paintings. He stops before one of them, actually taking the time to admire it. Brandon: Y'know for a freaky museum of doom, these are actually some nice paintings. The statue behind him, however, begins to shift. Brandon's eyes widen slightly as he hears the shifting sounds. He slowly turns around, seeing a statue of the Thinker, rise from his seat. His robotic eyes then glow red and hone in on Brandon. Brandon, through the robot's field of vision: The statues though... The Thinker statue then attempts to strike Brandon, who backs out of the way. The punch then crashes straight through the painting Brandon was just admired. The Thinker statue then gets its arm stuck in the wall, trying to remove it. Brandon backs away from the statue slowly until he bumps into another one. He then looks up, seeing the Venus de Milo statue looking down at him. Brandon: Gah! Brandon ducks out of the way as she tries to grab him. Brandon: Hands off, lady! And, by the way, shouldn't you have like- no hands to begin with? The Venus statue looks up at Brandon, with her red robotic eyes primed on him. She then starts making her way over to him. Brandon: Well, I guess art moving people kinda works in both ways. Brandon turns around and sees the Thinker statue finally remove its arm from the wall. It then slowly turns and fixates on Brandon as well, moving towards him too. Brandon: Alright, enough is enough. Time to turn these art pieces into, well, pieces. Brandon activates the Omnitrix and smacks down the face plate. He transforms into Diamondhead. Diamondhead, raising his arm and looking at it: Alright, I can go with this guy. He turns his head, seeing the Thinker statue charge towards him. He then forms a fist and blocks the Thinker's attack. He then forms a blade with his other arm and punctures straight through the statue, causing it to deactivate. The statue falls over before Diamondhead, who is then struck in the back by the Venus statue. Diamondhead turns around, brandishing his blade arm. The statue leaps up, firing to strike down on him but Diamondhead swiftly turns around and slices her arms off. The Venus statue then looks down at her missing arms. Diamondhead: Now that's something to marble at. The Venus comes to attack him again, with a head butt but Diamondhead kicks forwards, knocking the statue into her display, causing the statue to break apart. Diamondhead then steps forwards, passing by the broken statues. Diamondhead, to himself: Robotic Statues... What else do you have in stored for me, Creator? Diamondhead continues walking ahead. Elswhere, several screens are seen viewing different parts of the museum, including the section that Diamondhead is in. The Creator, leaning forward in his seat: Oh you'll find out soon enough, hero. He grins menacingly. Back in the museum, Diamondhead continues walking ahead, now entering a large room with some more paintings, statues and even a fountain in the center. Diamondhead: (sighs) More statues? Alright, element of surprise isn't exactly on your side this time, Creator! Might as well get this over with. (gets ready to fight) The Creator, over a speaker: Your lack of enthusiasm is disappointing. I suppose my statue robots aren't enough for you. No matter, this museum has plenty of ground to cover and plenty more surprises than just statues... But for now- let's see if we can paint the room red, shall we? The statues ahead, which appear very generic unlike the other robots in the hall, come to live and walk forwards. Diamondhead: I don't think you've been paying attention but I can pretty much slice through these guys no problem. The statues then walk over to the walls where large paint brush sculptures can be seen hanging. They then retrieve the sculptures and arm themselves with them. Diamondhead: Okay, maybe a little problem. The statues then charge forwards at Diamondhead. He raises his blade arm at two approaching ones, blocking them off, and then uses his other arm, shifting that into a blade arm as well to block off the other two. He struggles to push them back as they continues pressing forwards. Diamondhead: Too many of them... Diamondhead then backs up and raises his arms forwards. He then starts firing crystalline projectiles at the approaching robots. Some of them fall over while the rest just stand there, sparking up. Diamondhead: Booyah! In your face- and a whole bunch of other places, I guess. The Omnitrix then starts to beep while flashing red. With a red flash from the Omnitrix, Diamondhead transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: Aw man... The robots standing up continue to spark but manage to turn, fixating on Brandon. They uneasily make their way over to him, paintbrush swords ready to strike. Brandon then backs away then turns to run off. Brandon: Not good, not good. Watching the screens again, the Creator laughs. The Creator: Run, Brandon, run! This is starting to get exciting. (laughs) Brandon then looks around as he runs from the charging and sparking robots. He then sees the fountain. Brandon: That's it! He then stops and turns back to the charging glitching robots. Brandon: Hey! Over here! He turns back and runs in a different direction, as if coming back around. The robots chase after him. Brandon then makes it to the fountain and looks inside, seeing it empty. Brandon: Aw nuts. He turns his head and sees a valve next to the fountain, connected to it. The valve is labeled, Water Pressure. Brandon tries turning the valve but it doesn't budge. He then turns his head, seeing the approaching robots. Brandon: Come on already, Creator. You seriously wanna watch your glitchy robots chase me around or do you want to actually destroy me? The Creator, over a speaker: This IS me destroying you! Anyways, you can't run forever. Brandon: I dunno. I feel quite a bunch of energy. Your robots, on the other hand, might just break down. And, at any rate, my watch will be recharged and I can just mow through them. Why else do you think I'm just standing here? It's not like they can hit me from all the way over there. The Creator, over a speaker: Oh yes they can! Robots launch your brushes at him! One of the robots hurls his paint brush sword forwards, at Brandon, with precise aim. However, Brandon moves out of the way and the brush breaks the valve, sending a beam of pressurized water straight at them. They get knocked back and shorten out. Brandon, pumping the air: Yes! The Creator: NO! The Creator smacks his keyboard. He then looks up at one of the screens and adjusts his microphone set up. The Creator: You haven't won just yet! Brandon, over the screen: If the rest of the museum is anything like the rest of these things, I'll be out of here in no time. And you thought this was creative. The Creator: Mock me as much as you'd like but, it'll be ME- who gets the last laugh, boy. Brandon then continues through the museum, finding himself in another section of the building. At the end of the room, is a large painting of American Gothic. The painting of a farmer with a pitchfork and his daughter is captured in great detail. Brandon then stops at the end of the wall to admire the painting. He then comes to realization and starts to look around the room. Brandon: Don't let your guard down, Brandon. The art might be nice but they're pretty much out of get you. He continues looking around the room, noticing that there isn't much in there except the painting and a couple of antiques in displays. He then starts to calm down. Brandon: Or maybe not? He looks back at the painting, now looking at it with more consideration. He then starts to notice some subtle differences in the painting. Brandon: Wait a minute, this painting looks different. Like it's just painted recently or something. In fact, it kinda looks like it's- As Brandon continues getting closer, the farmer turns his head to fixate on Brandon, causing him to look at it, alarmed. Brandon: REAL! The farmer then shreds through the painting, armed with a pitchfork, as well as his daughter. Brandon: Painting robots, seriously? The Creator, over a speaker: What were you saying about me not being creative? Oh sorry, I couldn't hear you over the sound of the rockets. Brandon: Wait, what rockets? The farmer's daughter then activates a rocket dispenser from his side and forms a rocket launcher with her other arm. Brandon: Oh, those rockets. Brandon then runs as the farmer's daughter launches rockets at Brandon. It blows up a wall. Brandon hides behind a display with the robots scanning the area for him. The Creator, over a speaker: You can't hide forever! I can see just where you are. Brandon looks around until he sees a camera watching him in the corner of the room. He then look up, seeing the farmer looking down at him. Brandon rolls out of the way as the farmer robot stabs his pitch fork down at his previous position. Brandon then runs ahead, knocking into a display and shattering the glass. He looks up from the floor and sees a pot before him, that was sitting in the display. He then grabs the pot and chucks it at the farmer's daughter but she shoots in with a rocket, causing it to shatter before her. Brandon gets to the next display, hiding behind that one. He then looks up, seeing a clay plate in the display. He quickly gets up and retrieves the plate from the display. He then looks ahead with the surprise and jumps out of the way, as another rocket hits where he used to be, blasting another hole in the wall. Brandon then takes a breath. Brandon: Really, hope this works. Brandon then throws the plate with the flick of his wrist. The farmer's daughter then fires yet another rocket fixated on the plate but it swerves around, back at the farmer, getting stuck in a piece between his plating. The rocket then hits the farmer, blowing it to pieces. Brandon shields himself from the blast as debris goes flying across the room. He then lowers his arms and sighs in relief. He then turns his head seeing the farmer's daughter, charge through the smoke at him. He side steps out of the way as she smashes right through a display that was behind him. Brandon backs up but trips over the farmer's pitchfork. The farmer's daughter turns and charges for Brandon again. Brandon raises the pitchfork and it punctures right through the robot's chest, causing it to spark up. The robot soon deactivates. Brandon drops the pitchfork, causing the robot to fall to the floor. Brandon takes another breath and brushes himself off. He then goes through one of the holes caused by the rocket launching robot and leaves the room. He then finds himself a chamber on some sorts. There's a tree branch planted in the room as well as some rocks. There are large clocks laying on these objects. Brandon: Sometimes art really is hard to understand. The Creator, over a speaker: I'm surprised you didn't get it yet. I guess I'm going to have to educate you with some art lessons. Brandon: I'll live with creative destruction to you, Creator, and save the art lessons for The Artist or The Painter or whatever other villain pops up after you. The Creator, over a speaker: According to brochure- Brandon: Ugh- you read the brochure too? The Creator, over a speaker: According to the brochure! (clears throat) The Persistence of Memory was considered a strange art piece, capturing a moment within a dream as claimed by the artist. He added melting clocks to his masterpiece as an indication of time running out. So I decided to do the same time for you. A loud buzzing noise is then heard, as if something had just activated. The clocks then start to vibrate along with everything else in the room as at a low frequency. The clocks soon start to melt like in the painting. The Creator, over a speaker: The museum had a machine that could resonate the molecules in certain types of objects, causing them to melt. Quite brilliant if you ask me, also a very creative way to end someone's life. So I took a look at it and increased the amplitude. Now it should be able to melt chronographs and annoying brats. Brandon then leans against one of the platforms as he begins to vibrate as well. He looks ahead, seeing the tree branch begin to melt too. Brandon: I don't- feel so good. Brandon looks at his hand, which looks like it's beginning to melt as well. Brandon then struggles to pull himself together long enough to activate the Omnitrix. He raises his arm and hits the face plate. He then transforms but melts completely, leaving nothing but a green puddle. The Creator, over a speaker: Excellent. A loud buzzing noise is then heard again, causing the machine to shut off. A door then opens and two robots enter the room, cleaning up the puddle by sucking it into a machine. The cleaning robots then leave the room. A moment later, the robots enter a disposal area with broken painting frames and statue debris. One of the robots powers up a furnace. A sizzling sound is then heard as smoke rises from the machine. The cleaning robots look down at the machine and see a hole in the machine. Bone fragments then start to come together and glow. The robots tilt their heads, as if processing the information or are rather curious. With the charge released, an explosion occurs, knocking back and deactivating the robots in the room. The slime and bones come back together, reforming Slime Shot, who stretches. Slime Shot: Being a puddle is NOT as fun as it seems. Now that I've gave the Creepator the slip, I can travel through the vents and find out where he is and shut this whole thing down. Slime Shot stretches up and splatters into one of the grates above him. He then maneuvers through the vents in a splish-sploshing motion until he hears something. He slimes his way over to one of the grates and sees the robot soldiers. Slime Shot: More robots... except they're not art-based. They must be there to personally assist the Creator which means they could lead me right to him. Slime Shot slithers out of the grate and looks around. He sees a couple of cameras in the vicinity and spits a loogie of slime at each and every one of them. The Creator turns back to the screens after looking at some blueprints and notices some screens out. The Creator: What's the meaning of this? Robots! Check to see if he had escaped somehow. One of the robots passes under the vent, looking around for any signs of Brandon. However, Slime Shot sploshes from the grate and onto the robot, entering its systems from in between its plating. The robot continues approaching until it goes outside. The other two robots, from earlier, carry supplies over to a small shed in the back of the museum; which seems to have a garden of some sorts. The one robot reaches for a crate of supplies but then begins to short circuit. Slime Shot then leaks from the robot and onto the ground, reforming into his normal shape. The Omnitrix then flashes red and he transforms back into Brandon. Brandon takes cover behind some bushes, watching the perimeter. He sees the robots enter the shed, carrying the supplies. Brandon: That must be where the Creator is. There's cords and satellites and stuff all hooked up to that shed over there. Now if only there was a way to really catch him by surprise. As he says this, the robot falls over onto the ground, catching his attention. He then notices the damaged robot body and the crate full of scraps. He then looks around and finds some left over tools and museum construction equipment. He then smiles. Later, the Creator is then seen working on some devices inside the shed which laser fire is heard followed by the sound of something dropping to the ground. The Creator turns to look and grabs a remote from the table. He opens the door, seeing one of the robots drop right before him. The Creator turns his head and sees Brandon armed with one of the robots' arms modified into a laser cannon. The Creator: How?! Brandon: You're not the only one who can create things, Creator. The Creator: You have bested my robots but I still have more tricks up my sleeve. The Creator reaches into his lab coat and tosses a drone forward. It fires lasers at Brandon and quickly flies around him. Brandon jumps out of the way and shoots it down with his laser cannon. He then turns, seeing the Creator fly back into the museum. Brandon: Creator! Brandon chases him back into the museum. He looks around and sees him turn around the corner. Brandon continues chasing him until he enters up in a large main room. At the center of the room, is a throne, which the Creator can be seen seated in. Brandon: A throne? Really? The Creator: A display for the greatest masterpiece in this museum. Brandon: It's over, Creator, so why don't you just give up now and I'll go easy on you. The Creator: You forget- I own this museum now. I hooked every part of it with a robotic demise fit for you. Of course, those were just the same stuff. This- (laughs) This is the main attraction. The Creator hits a button his remote and two highly advanced looking robots enter the room from two iconic paintings. One of them looks like a man from The Scream painting and the other looks like Mona Lisa. The Scream robot releases a sonic cry that sends Brandon flying across the room while the Mona Lisa's smile shifts into a frown and she summons hidden blades from her hands. The two robots approach Brandon, who struggles to even get up. Brandon: What? No robot versions of my aliens this time around? The Creator: You were a great muse, boy, but I've found better results in coming from other inspirations. And now it's not this tour came to end- starting with you. The Omnitrix turns green. Brandon smirks and activates the Omnitrix. Brandon: And I say the real tour is just getting started. Brandon turns the dial, stopping at the Freezefire silhouette, and smacks down the face plate. He transforms into Freezefire. Freezefire: Now it's time to show off my latest piece; Creator de Butt Kicking. The Scream robot lets out another high pitched cry, which pushes Freezefire back. He then starts an ice wall, before him, which shatters. The Creator: Not even ice can stop the Scream-ing. Freezefire: Maybe not regular ice but something more refined should do just the trick. Freezefire concentrates and creates a more refined ice barrier. He then starts to move around the room, forming a rough yet refined ice tunnel, of some sorts. The sound from the Scream robot starts to travel through the tunnel. Freezefire then throws the ice ahead, along with the sound, sending it straight back to the robot, breaking it apart. The Mona Lisa robots comes in for the strike, breaking through a part of the ice tunnel. Freezefire tries to dodge the strikes but is struck in the arm in the process. Freezefire: Gah! (turning to the robot) Oh you've just sparked a fire inside me now. Freezefire releases a wave of heat from himself as he burns up. The robot steps away from Freezefire who only gets in closer. He then grabs the Mona Lisa and squeezes her as she starts to melt within his grasp. He then drops the robots which tries to crawl away but Freezefire grabs its head and holds it up. Freezefire: Hey, Creator. I hope you didn't put down a payment on this museum, because it looks like this is a Mona Lease-a. He then burns the head up and lets go, causing the burned up robot to hit the ground. The Creator then tries to flee but Freezefire throws out an ice blast which freezes the stairs to the throne. The Creator then slips and slides down the slope until he hits the bottom. He then lays on the floor and groans weakly. Freezefire: Now that was a work of art. Later, the police are then seen taking the Creator into custody with several museum crew cleaning up the mess they had left behind. Brandon watches this occur from a distance with Coco running over to him. Brandon: Oh hey, what took you so long? Coco: Me? Dude, how I supposed to know where he took you? Brandon: I dunno, you seemed to do that for a few times. Coco: Well, it was hard but thanks to a little help from Computer, I was able to figure out some of the coding from the robot that attacked me. Brandon: You brought one of his robots to the lab? Coco: No way. That would've been too heavy. No, I just grabbed its head and plugged it into Computer. He put all the data and stuff on the robot so I knew just where to find you. Brandon: Yet, I'm the one who called the police. Coco: What? I can't do everything. Brandon: No, you can't. Especially with your Omnitrix Mark II not working properly. Coco: What does that mean? Brandon: It means I'm gonna get serious about fixing that thing up. If you had your powers back, you could have definitely stopped me from getting taken by the Creator. And besides, having two super alien heroes out there might been less bad guys to deal with. Coco: Or we can finally take on bigger threats. Brandon: I like the way you think. Coco: So you're gonna get on that soon, right? Cause I've wanting to try out some new fighting moves with a few aliens in mind. Brandon: Later, right now- I could totally go for some video games and ice cream. The two of them then walk off. Later, in the prison, the Creator can be seen seated in his cell, drawing up new designs and plans with a piece of chalk that he had found. The Creator: No more parks, No more museums. This cell won't hold me for long and when I escape, I'll finally create something that not even Brandon 10 can defeat. (laughs) Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Police Officers *Art Museum Crew (First Appearance) *Citizens Villains *The Creator **Robots ***Robot Soldiers ***The Thinker Robot (First Appearance) ***Venus Robot (First Appearance) ***Farmer Robot (First Appearance) ***Farmer's Daughter Robot (First Appearance) ***Cleaning Robots (First Appearance) ***The Scream Robot (First Appearance) ***Mona Lisa Robot (First Appearance) Aliens Used *Diamondhead *Slime Shot *Freezefire Trivia *Coco was planned on not being involved in this episode, like the last one but, if he hadn't, there would not have been that many characters in this episode. *Originally, Stinkfly was used to defeat the robots from American Gothic but he was removed from this episode to give off a sense of realistic time out sequences as well as give Brandon something to do in Human form as opposed to relying on his aliens all the time. **XLR8 was also cut from the episode for similar reasons. *While most of the robots in this episode were based on iconic art pieces, the robot soldiers were the same robots used in the Creator's previous big plan. *In the original version of this episode, there were meant to be robots in charge of the melting room, simply known as Melting Room Manager Robots. However, they were cut from the episode and replaced by the cleaning robots with the Creator managing the Melting Room as well as the rest of the museum from his shed in the Museum's garden. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Episodes Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Season 2 Category:User:Brandon 10